Only Time Can Heal Wounds
by GavandCas
Summary: Warning:Major character Death,Self Harm,Brief Gore and Blood Pairing:Slight Dean/Cas This is my first fic i've ever written.


It was December 2nd at 10:53pm when Sam Winchester stopped breathing completely. Him and the newly fallen angel Cas had been working on a case together while Dean stayed at the bunker due to him being violently ill. The location was somewhere in Kansas and the weather was freezing and the roads were covered in ice. The two men had been staying at some lousy motel with some lousy food. On the bed was Cas. Headed out to the car was Sam. He hadn't slept yet due to his stomach nagging at him for some nutrition. So he got in the car and sped away. The road he was driving on had been expected to be empty, so he drove faster than he should have. He didn't expect the other car to come smashing into the side of the impala he was driving. The man driving the other car had died along with Sam, so there was no one to call for help.

It was 12:30am when Cas began to worry. He frantically dialed up Sams cell, each time going to voicemail. The fourth time it happened he gave up and decided to call the other brother Dean. After a while the sleepy brother woke up and answered.

"Cas, why the hell are you calling me at this time? What's wro- "

Not wasting any time Cas exclaimed "Dean I think something's wrong with Sam. He left to get food hours ago and hasn't come back and he's not answering his phone!"

"Goddamnit Okay look stay there im on way I'll be there in 2 hours." and with that he hung up.

At about 2:15am was dean driving on the same icy road when he came screeching to a halt as soon as he saw 2 cars smashed together ,one being his impala.

"Fuck."Dean whispered as he ran out his car."Sam!"Dean yelled out. No answer. He repeated it and still there was nothing but silence except for the sound of his heart pounding inside of him .Walking up to the side of the car he peered into the car he saw a long haired man who's head was crushed into the steering wheel ,brain coming out and there was blood everywhere. His heart dropped and tears began flooding out his eyes onto his newly pale face."Sammy please don't be dead .Sam please god no!"He cried. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911 and after giving them information he got back into the stolen car and drove to the motel where Cas said he'd be. After banging on the motel door he was finally greeted by Cas who was then furiously shoved by Dean.

"Cas what the hell is wrong with you!"Dean screamed angrily

"What are you talking about?"

"This is your fault! Why'd you let him leave! You should have stopped him and then maybe he wouldn't be dead. You can't even heal him anymore because you're nothing but a human, you can't even save my brother anymore!"Dean was sobbing.

"You think if I had known what was going to happen Id let him leave? I love Sam just as much as you do. I would never want to hurt him! You would've done the same thing."Cas pointed out.

Without saying another word Dean stormed out the place slamming the door shut behind him. Cas couldn't take it. His best friend was dead and the man he loved now hated him. The only 2 people he cared about gone. He felt abandoned and unbearable sadness. About an hour later the fallen angel realized how alone he was and didn't want to go on, so he went and grabbed a knife and without thinking pressed it to his skin and gently dragged it. Tiny beads of blood formed where the blade has separated the skin. That wasn't enough for him so he went deeper and deeper until the blood was flooding his skin. Deeper and deeper until he felt his life leaving his body he went deeper and deeper until he finally stopped breathing.

At the same time was Dean drowning himself in whiskey. He drank and drank until he could barley walk. Even as he got into the car he didn't stop drinking. "Don't worry Sammy, You're gonna see your big brother soon."Dean thought drunkenly to himself. He drove as fast as he could not caring about anything. All he could think about was his brother. His thoughts at last ended when his car finally flew off the road and sunk into the water taking his life away from him. It was 3:25am when Dean Winchester stopped breathing completely.


End file.
